medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
This is the Flask Plan
The 53rd Suggestion: This is the Flask Plan (これがフラスコ計画だ, Kore ga Furasuko Keikaku da) is the fifty-third chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Medaka declares her intent to rid the school of the Flask Plan, as the Student Council and the Thirteen Party listen on. Oudo invites Medaka down to the thirteenth floor. Maguro is invited to come down to the thirteenth floor by Naze, who has discovered his location. As the group descends, Naze offers Medaka what she claims to be painkillers. She is amused when Medaka refuses, and asks her if she has learnt to doubt people. Medaka replies in the negative, and tells Naze she still believes the two of them will one day be able to see eye to eye. Yukuhashi asks Oudo what he intends to do now that Medaka can counter his Weighted Words; Oudo tells Yukuhashi not to worry. Upon reaching the thirteenth floor, Medaka wonders at all the computers, while Zenkichi hugs himself for warmth, and asks why it is so cold. Maguro explains the low temperature, and remarks this floor has not been changed since he left the Flask Plan. Yukuhashi takes off the mask, and explains that Oudo is the only one who can control all of the Flask Plan's computers; Oudo could be considered the trademark of the Flask Plan. Medaka points out that if she stops Oudo, it would also put a stop to the Flask Plan. Yukuhashi admits that were Oudo to be defeated, at the very least, the Flask Plan would come to a temporary halt. Oudo tells Medaka to take another look at the numerous computers now that she is no longer brainwashed. He goes on to explain the merits of the Flask Plan, asking Medaka how she intends to make everyone happy when she is preparing to destroy the livelihoods of over ten thousand people. Medaka objects to the project because of the necessary deaths of the student body; Oudo offers her one last chance to join them, telling her to find a way to complete the Flask Plan so that the students need not be sacrificed. Medaka declines, and tells the remaining members of the Thirteen Party that it is impossible to create a perfect human, describing the "nightmare" of a complete person she has met before (Kumagawa). Koga becomes furious, taking Medaka's words as a direct insult towards her, who became an android through the Flask Plan. When Oudo tells her that she can't defeat Medaka, a defiant Koga reminds him that she has already beaten the younger girl already. Oudo pierces Koga's heart, absorbing her enhanced abilities with his Unreasonable Taxation, startling everyone, and horrifying Naze. Oudo then kicks Medaka, sending her flying. Oudo declares that he always thought Koga's abilities would suit him best, and congratulates Naze on her theory being proven. Naze cries over the fallen Koga, and begs Maguro for help, claiming that Koga is more important to her than her policy. Oudo is disgusted when Naze begs Maguro for help, and turns to Yukuhashi, only to find his partner has collapsed from feeling the pain Koga felt when Oudo pierced her heart. Oudo admits it was his own fault for not telling Yukuhashi to back up, but brushes it off as no big loss. Turning to Medaka, he tells her to fight and lose to him, suggesting he take her Abnormality as well. When Medaka asks him if he still considers himself human, Oudo answers in the affirmative, and is caught off guard as Medaka elbows him in the stomach. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mogana Kikaijima #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kouki Akune #Youka Naze #Itami Koga #Oudo Miyakonojou #Mizou Yukuhashi #Medaka Kurokami #Maguro Kurokami #Misogi Kumagawa (flashback) Category:Chapters